A New Beginning
by xWinterDreams
Summary: Derek, Mark, Addison, Sam and Naomi are all in their second year of med school. Lexie and Meredith are about to start their first year.   Slexie. Merder. Addek. Sam/Naomi.


"Today's the day," Lexie said as they walked into the coffee shop.

"First day of med school," Meredith smiled. "I can't believe it's come so fast."

"Think we'll meet some cute guys?" She asked her sister.

"Maybe. I'm more interested in focusing on studying at the moment. Not that you need to worry about that, Lexipedia." She said, sitting down at the table by the window. They had been coming here since they had got their apartment ten minutes away, and it was close to their med school, so it seemed like a good place to go.

Lexie smiled and left Meredith sitting there to stand in line to order their coffees. She was standing behind an attractive, young guy a little older than her, and she noticed that he was looking at a piece of paper with questions on it. Lexie noticed that he seemed to be staring at the same question for five minutes, and because she was bored from standing in the long line, she looked over his shoulder at what it was.

"It's the frontal lobe." She said, unable to help herself.

"What?" He asked, turning around to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but that question you've been staring at for the past five minutes… The answer is the frontal lobe." She said, with a small shrug of her shoulders.

He stared at her. "Seriously?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded.

"You a med student, or something?"

"I'm starting my first year today," she said grinning.

"You're kidding? I'm in my second year and I couldn't remember that, and you haven't even started yet? This is your first day?" He was mostly just surprised, but he couldn't help but let it bruise his ego a little bit. Or a lot. She was just a first year, and she hadn't even started yet.

"I'm not kidding. But I wouldn't get too offended, I have a photographic memory." She smiled.

"Oh, I see." He smiled that she just seemed to know that he was the kind of guy who's ego would get hurt by her knowing something that he didn't. The fact that she had a photographic memory made him feel better, but his ego was still a little bit hurt. "I'm Mark."

"Lexie," she smiled, shaking his outstretched hand.

The person in front of Mark moved out of the way, and he stepped towards the counter and ordered two coffees. "Maybe I'll show you around sometime." He said, looking back at her while he waited. He didn't even know this girl, but there was something about her that caught his attention.

He would usually flirt with anyone that smiled at him, but there was just… something about her. He couldn't place it, but it wasn't really a feeling he was used to.

"Here's your coffees," the person at the counter said to Mark.

"Thanks," he said. He looked at Lexie again. "I'll see you around, Lexie." He flashed her a charming smile, and took the coffees back to where Derek was waiting.

"Thanks," Derek smiled at his friend, accepting the coffee. "You okay?" He asked, looking at the strange expression on his friend's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just met this girl who's starting her first day of med school today." Mark said.

"Did she know more than you?" Derek teased him.

"She actually did, about one thing, anyway. Apparently she has a photographic memory." Mark was starting to care less and less about that though, the more he thought about her. "She was really hot."

"Aren't they all?" Derek chuckled. "Come on, the others are probably there already."

Mark walked with Derek across the room, and they walked right by the table where he could see Lexie sitting. She was looking the other way out the window, and he couldn't help staring at her. When they got to the door, he didn't really want to tear his eyes away.

"That guy was staring at you," Meredith said to Lexie, who had been averting her eyes from Mark when he passed. "Is he the one you were talking to before?"

"Yeah," Lexie said, now looking at Mark outside the window.

"He _is_ hot." Meredith agreed. "So is his friend."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for bringing us coffee," Addison muttered sarcastically to Mark and Derek.<p>

"Maybe if you'd come with us instead of being nerds and coming to school early, you'd have some coffee." Mark said. "Well, Addy and Nae are the nerds. Sam just follows Naomi around because he's her boyfriend."

The two girls glared at Mark, and Sam rolled his eyes. "I know that you're really just jealous," he said.

"Me? Jealous? I don't think so. No offence Nae, 'cause I love you, but I am _not _jealous of you being tied down for… probably forever."

"Forever? We've been dating for a year," Naomi said.

"A year's close enough to forever." Mark shrugged. "Besides, you'll probably get married sooner or later."

"One day, Mark, one day you'll be just like the rest of us." Derek said. "You'll be interested in a girl for longer than a week, and you'll actually want to be in a relationship. You just wait."

Mark laughed. "I wouldn't hold your breath, Derek."

"It'll happen," Addison agreed. "And we'll be there to tease you about it, for all the things you've ever said to us about being in a relationship."

"It may even be the girl from the coffee shop," Derek said suggestively.

"The girl from the coffee shop?" Sam asked, and he, Naomi and Addison all looked at Derek and Mark curiously.

"She's called Lexie, and he likes her even though she's smarter than him." Derek said.

"That's not saying very much Derek, I think most people are smarter then Mark." Addison said.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I wouldn't get ahead of yourself, we were just talking." Mark said. He wouldn't mind seeing her again, of course, but it didn't mean he was suddenly going to fall in love. Ever.

"Did you get her number?" Sam asked.

"No."

"You didn't get her number? You must be going soft," Addison said.

"I am _not _going soft, I just didn't need her number. She'll find me." He said confidently.

"Are you going to stalk her at the coffee shop?" Naomi suggested teasingly.

"I think we'll run into each other. She's starting her first year of med school. Besides, if I never see her again, there's a bunch of other _very _hot anxious first years starting today. I'm sure I could _teach _them a few things." He smirked.

"You're disgusting." Addison said. "Why do we hang out with you again?"

"Oh, you love me."


End file.
